The Doctor's Vampire Knight
by VHAL9000
Summary: The Doctor pops in to see an old friend.


_The Doctor's Vampire Knight_

_The Cross Academy was a peaceful place, where Vampires and non Vampires resided. The place of sanctuary, one would call it, was also the domicile of Yuki Kuran (previously Cross), Zero Kiryu, and Kaname Kuran. They lived in the place, to separate and ensure that the Day and Night Classes do not meet, which comprised of humans in the Day classes, and Vampires in the Night Classes. Confrontation between these two races meant trouble, so separation was the best way to ensure peace for many years. Ironically the two races lived in harmony, this way, which was the founding ideal of Juri Kuran, the mother of Yuki, and Kaname. Before she died, she convinced Kaien Cross to create an academy to fulfill her ideal. This idea was sustained for years, and was never ever broken. Yuki, Zero, and Kaname did a good job of maintaining order and balance to the academy. _

**Chapter 1: The man in the blue Box**

Two Academy students stood in front of the entrance of the Academy eating their daily lunches.

"This sandwich tastes bland." The male student stated.

"Yes, my food is boring like my life." The female one added. "I wish we had some excitement in our lives."

Suddenly, a navy blue police box materialized before their eyes.

"Looks like the police box answered your question." The male student said.

"A POLICE BOX? HOW DID IT GET HERE?" The female exclaimed

. "That would be time travel, my dear." A voice spoke inside the Police Box, as it opened revealing a rather young man with wavy brown hair, and a red bowtie.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in the Cross Academy?" The Male student spoke harshly.

"I am the Doctor, and I have come to see a man by the name of Kaname Kuran." The man answered, and the eyes of the two students flared up at the sound of the name.

"Can you take me to him?" The Doctor asked the two students, and they nodded their heads, escorting him into the Academy.

**Chapter 2: Finding Kaname Kuran**

Yuki was looking at the sky, when suddenly she was interrupted by the two students.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"This man wants to see Kaname." The boy student said, as he revealed the Doctor.

Yuki turned her eyes towards the strange man with the bowtie.

"What do you want with him?" She asked.

"I just came to say hello." The Doctor answered. "You know to catch up on the good times."

The brown haired girl eyed him suspiciously, but she nodded her head.

"Very well." Yuki said. "Follow me."

**Chapter 3: How Kaname and the Doctor met**

The Doctor and Yuki walked through a long corridor.

"So who are you?" Yuki asked.

"The Doctor." The Eleventh doctor answered.

"Doctor Who?" Yuki asked, and the Doctor grinned at the question.

"Just the Doctor." He replied, as they finally reached a door.

Yuki opened the door, and the Doctor walked inside the room.

"Kaname!" The Doctor shouted, as the dark haired man turned his eyes to look at him.

"Doctor?" Kaname asked, as he tried to recognize the Doctor. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me!" The Doctor shouted, as he ran to hug him.

"Doctor, you have changed your appearance." Kaname observed.

The Doctor stopped hugging, and pulled back.

"Well you know, regeneration has its perks sometimes." The Doctor joked, as he scratched his head.

"Kaname, who is this man?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki, this is the Doctor." Kaname said. "He is my friend. "

_Flashback:_

_A young girl was running for her life, as a hungry vampire chased after her. Street by Street she ran, but the Vampire was advancing on her. As girl thought that her life was about to end, a blue box materialized out of nowhere. Suddenly, a man got out of the Box, shouting for the girl to get it. The girl, frightened to death at the time, got into the police box. The man on the other hand, raised a device which seemed to hurt the Vampire that was chasing her. The man also got into the Police Box, and it suddenly disappeared _

_The girl looked at the Tardis. It was amazing, spectacular. It was nothing she had ever seen in her life. _

"_It's." the girl stammered._

"_Bigger on the inside right?" The man asked, as he kneeled beside the girl. _

"_Is this your home?" The girl asked._

"_Yes, this is my home. Well, I guess you could say it's my spaceship too." The man replied._

"_Who are you?" The girl asked the brown haired man._

"_I'm the Doctor. The man who makes people feels better." The 10__th__ Doctor answered, with a smile._

"_And who are you, my dear?" The Doctor asked softly._

"_My name is Yuki." The girl answered._

"_Yuki? That's a wonderful name." The Doctor answered. _

"_I'm sorry, mister. But I really want to go back to my brother. I miss him a lot." _

"_Sure thing, Yuki. Do you know where he is?"_

_Yuki shook her head._

"_Well just pray for the best." The Doctor said, as he pulled some levers. "Allons-y!"_

_The TARDIS suddenly appeared in front of a large house. _

"_YUKI, YUKI, WHERE ARE YOU?" A voice shouted from outside the TARDIS._

"_Looks like your brother is waiting for you." The Doctor spoke sadly, as he opened the door. _

_The girl rushed from the police box, to the Dark haired man who was looking for her. Their eyes met, and they embraced in a hug. The Doctor walked out of the Police box to meet the man._

_The dark haired man hugged Yuki for a while, but he looked at the Doctor for a while._

"_Did you kidnap my sister?" The man spoke with a hint of anger._

_The doctor shook his head. "I actually saved her from a dangerous vampire." _

_The Man's face turned from angry to happy. "Thank you." The man spoke. "I'm really grateful for your help."_

"_I think it's time I leave." The Doctor spoke suddenly, as he began to walk towards the TARDIS. _

"_Wait!" The man shouted, and the Doctor stopped walking._

"_I was wondering if you could join me. " The man said. "I mean I can't let you go, without repaying you first." _

"_Very well." The Doctor said, as he followed the man into the large house. _

_The Doctor sat in an old fashioned chair. "This chair is comfortable!" The Doctor remarked._

"_Yes, it was made by my ancestors years ago." The man replied. "But tell me Doctor, who are you?"_

"_I can't reveal my name, because it would threaten the fabric of space and time." The Doctor answered. _

"_Space and time?" The man asked._

"_But if you must know, I am a time lord from the planet Gallifrey." _

"_A time lord? But you look human." The man answered. "Is that why your blood is different?"_

"_Yes, time lords look like humans in the same way like __**you**__ Vampires do." The Doctor answered_

"_Vampires? How did you know I was one?" The man asked, startled by the Doctor._

"_You mentioned blood. No human mentions blood in a regular conversation. So therefore, you are a vampire."_

"_And you're not scared?" The man asked, and the Doctor shook his head._

"_I have encountering creatures that are much scarier than vampires." The Doctor answered. _

_The man grew silent._

"_I have battled statues that can kill, aliens in a metal casing that exterminate without remorse, cyber robots that delete on the spot. " _

"_Oh." The man said._

_The Doctor got up. "But before I go, I just want to know what your name is." _

"_It's Kaname. Kaname Kuran." Kaname answered._

"_Well then Kaname, I better be going." The Doctor spoke with melancholy as he began to leave for the TARDIS. _

"So you're the one who saved me?" Yuki asked, and the Doctor nodded.

"But you didn't tell me more about regeneration Doctor." Kaname said.

The Doctor took a breath. "Time Lords, like me have this trick to escape death. When we are about to die, our cells repair themselves, but at the cost of our appearance and personality. This means that when we regenerate, we become new people so to speak. But our memories remain intact, which is why I was able to remember you, even though I encountered you in my previous body."

"This is too complex for me to understand." Yuki said shaking her head.

"Don't vampires have a similar ability?" The Doctor asked.

"Well Vampires do heal very quickly, and we can decelerate aging. " Kaname replied.

"See! Vampires and Time Lords aren't so different after all!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I guess so." Yuki said.

"Speaking of Vampires, I have encountered ones in Venice recently." The Doctor stated.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Nevermind. They were aliens, not Vampires." The Doctors said.

"You're weird." Yuki said.

"Thank you." The Doctor answered.

**Chapter 4: Refusal to help**

"Doctor, we might need your help to maintain the balance of Vampires and humans." Kaname said.

"I think you have been already doing that, Kaname," the Doctor answered. "You really don't need my help." He started to walk away.

"Doctor-" Kaname said.

"Goodbye, old friend." The Doctor said, as he disappeared into his blue box, materializing into nothingness.

**Chapter 5: Hate and Sadness**

Several years after, Yuki was seen in the graveyard. She cried over the deaths of her lover and brother. The two were the most important to her, and they were gone from her life. Oh how she would do anything to get them back! Anything at all!

The Doctor appeared behind her, and when he looked at the gravestones, his face was filled with sadness.

"Why are you here?" Yuki asked, as she recognized the Doctor's presence.

"I'm so sorry, Yuki Kuran." The Doctor spoke.

"You could have stayed with us for a little bit." Yuki spoke. "You could have made a difference."

"I had places to see, things to do."

"Are we not important to you?" Yuki asked, and the Doctor froze.

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry won't bring Zero and Kaname back." Yuki said.

"What am I supposed to do?" The Doctor asked.

Then, Yuki got up and faced him.

"You're a lord of time for Pete's sake! Travel through time and prevent them from dying!" She shouted in anger.

"There are certain laws of time, Yuki! I can't go breaking them!" The Doctor shouted back.

"Yes, you can. Rules need to sometimes be broken." Yuki replied.

"No. Not for me." The Doctor replied. "I can never break the rules of time. Certain events must occur the way that are, and if I do interfere, drastic dire consequences will occur."

"_For a long time now, I thought I was just a survivor. But I'm not. I'm the winner. That's who I am. The Time Lord Victorious" (10__th__ Doctor)_

"_And there's no one to stop you?" (Adelaide Brooke)_

"_No."(10__th__ Doctor)_

"_This is wrong, Doctor. I don't care who you are. The Time Lord Victorious is wrong!" (Adelaide Brooke)_

"I hate you, Doctor." Yuki said. "I really do."

"I know." The Doctor said, as he began to walk towards the TARDIS. "And I'm sorry."

"Do you want to go somewhere, anywhere at all?" The Doctor called out to her, as he got inside his TARDIS.

Yuki shook her head and continued to stare at the graves.

The Doctor closed the doors of the TARDIS. _I wish I could something, but their deaths are fixed points in time. I can't go back, I must not go back. _The doctor thought.

"Geronimo." He said silently, as he pulled the levers. The mad man and his box disappeared from view, fading like a memory.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **


End file.
